when we're together
by kanzura
Summary: Ketika semesta mempertemukan mereka dalam suatu kebetulan bernama takdir. Maka hari-hari yang mereka lewati pun bukanlah sebuah hari yang biasa. / drabble karuri. [2/?]
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer; ansatsu kyoushitsu bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Matsui Yuusei. tidak ada keuntungan komersiil dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

warn; headcanon pribadi, panjang-pendek gak konsisten, possibly ooc, random promt, not-edited.

a/n; lama ganulis karuri;; sekalikali saya pengen coba stop maso hati dengan bikin fluff www

.

.

enjoy!

.

.

* * *

 **[1] Ramen.**

Rio suka ramen dengan kuah kari yang hangat dan pedas. Sementara Karma lebih memilih ramen dengan kuah miso dan tambahan beberapa sendok cabai bubuk.

Setiap sesi makan ramen bersama mereka berakhir, yang dapat ditemukan adalah; Rio dan Karma dengan bibir merah bengkak dan mata yang sembab. Dan keduanya pun kompak mencari kamar kecil. Setelahnya, mereka berdua pulang ke apartemen masing-masing dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Ini gara-gara kau menantangku sembilan sendok!"

"Kau juga menantangku sepuluh!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[2] Tetangga.**

Bisa dibilang, semenjak bertetangga dengan Karma, kulkas Rio tak pernah bisa terisi penuh. Bahan makanan yang baru ia beli di supermarket bisa berkurang seperempat hingga setengahnya hanya dengan satu kali kedatangan Karma.

Rio tahu, kalau Karma lebih senang meminta bahan makanan darinya karena ia terlalu malas untuk berepot-repot ria belanja bulanan.

Dengan hadirnya Rio sebagai tetangganya, Karma tak perlu takut kehabisan makanan.

Hanya saja, Karma mulai was-was kalau Rio diam-diam mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyerap energi listrik. Sebab, semenjak tinggal dengan jarak kurang dari sepuluh meter dari Rio, tagihan listrik apartemen Karma melonjak hingga tiga kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Oi, Rio. Bagi telur dong, laper nih. Sama kejunya, ya."

"Boleh. Tapi numpang main PS ya ntar."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[3] Lagu.**

Rio suka mendengar berbagai genre musik. Ia senang mendengarkan lagu klasik dengan alunan piano yang lembut berjam-jam tanpa bosan, namun ada kalanya pilihan lagunya jatuh pada lagu-lagu cepat dengan nada semangat. Fleksibelitas sense music Rio nyatanya juga dianut oleh sang pemuda merah.

Namun, kalau ada satu genre yang benar-benar bisa membuat mereka menyanyi bersama dengan kompak dan semangat seperti kesetanan itu adalah ...

 _"SI SIEN DAS SI IEGA!"_ [1]

Isogai yang semenjak setengah jam lalu mulai menjadi pendengar setia di ruangan itupun mulai depresi; menyesali keputusannya yang mau-mau saja di undang ke neraka dunia.

"Eh, abis ini nyanyi OST-nya Naruto yang ke-4 yuk!"

 _Isogai meraung dalam hati._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[4] Mood.**

Satu dari sekian banyak hal yang dapat Rio lakukan dengan lihai adalah membaca ekspresi seseorang. Berkat keahlian itu, ia dapat dengan mudah menyimpulkan kenapa Karma hari ini lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Kernyitan yang hari ini banyak muncul di wajah Karma telah menjadi petunjuknya.

"Lagi badmood ya," tanya Rio sembari mendekat. Tangannya iseng menusuk-nusuk pipi sang pemuda merah.

"Enggak." Karma masih _denial._

"Jangan sensi gitu dong. Gak seru deh." Rio berupaya membujuk.

Karma berjengit iritasi. "Udah kubilang aku gak sensi—" Ucapan Karma seketika terputus ketika rasa dingin dan basah menyapa pipinya.

Rio tersenyum riang. "Buatmu."

Karma mengambil botol dingin yang masih ditempelkan di pipinya. Ketika ia melihat label yang terpasang di botol itu ...

"... Waranti—" Jeda sejenak. _"... jamu ... datang bulan...?"_

Rio mengangguk semangat. "Biar Karma gak sensi lagi~" ucapnya seolah tanpa dosa, "Dan _—oh!_ Ini rasa stoberi lho!"

Karma tak tahu harus berterima kasih atau menoyor kepala Rio sekeras mungkin.  
.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[5] Emosi.**

Karma yang Rio kenal adalah seorang yang penuh dengan enigma. Pemuda itu begitu lihai dalam menutupi perasaannya; ia adalah aktor yang handal.

Satu-satunya emosi yang sulit Karma tutupi adalah amarah.

Rio tak pernah melihat Karma semurka ini sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika ia tengah bertengkar dengan Nagisa sekalipun.

" _Hei,_ sudahlah." Rio menahan tubuh Karma yang siap maju untuk kembali menerjang sekelompok orang mesum yang baru saja akan berniat jahat terhadapnya. Gadis itu mulai terganggu dengan lebam dan darah yanr mengucur dari buku jari Karma.

Sesungguhnya Rio bisa menangani mereka sendiri, keahliannya dalam bertarung tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Namun Karma mendadak muncul begitu saja, dan langsung menghajar mereka dengan brutal.

"Tidak mau. Orang semacam mereka harus dimusnahkan." Karma kembali membabi buta meskipun lawannya sudah menggelepar tak berdaya.

Pada saat melihat ekspresi frustasi di wajah Karma, barulah Rio sadar. Ini adalah bentuk pelampiasan dari sang pemuda merah. _Ia sedang memiliki masalah_.

"Cukup, Karma." Rio menahan pergelangan tangan Karma dengan gesit. Gurat emosi di wajah Karma masih terlihat, hingga perlahan-lahan mengendur dan lenyap sepenuhnya.

Rio terus mengelus lembut lebam di tangan Karma.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc/end.**

* * *

.

[1] ost attack on titan; guren no yumiya (dengan pelafalan abal-abalan)

.

* * *

a/n;

tbh, mood saya lagi pengen bikin angst lho, tapi kenapa yang jadi malah benda ini saya juga gagal paham.

drabble kelima ama empat favorit saya pribadi pas nulis. panjang banget jadinya, padahal saya udah berusaha meminimalisir kata biar gak jomplang banget panjangnya sama yang lain. tapi apalah daya;; gabisa berenti nambahin detail ini dan itu sesuai dengan imajinasi yang ada di otak saya huhuhu;;

fanfic ini akan saya lanjutin sesuai dengan ide yang ada di kepala. kalo gaada ide? ya berarti jadi complete #jder

.

.

mind to review;)


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer; ansatsu kyoushitsu bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Matsui Yuusei. tidak ada keuntungan komersiil dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

warn; full of headcanon pribadi, panjang-pendek gak konsisten, possibly ooc, random promt, not-edited, humor gagal.

.

.

enjoy!

.

.

* * *

 **[6] Panggilan.**

Dari awal pertemuan mereka, Rio terbiasa memanggil si pemuda merah dengan 'Karma'. Tanpa suffix.

Sementara Karma memanggil Rio dengan panggilan yang berganti-ganti sesuai dengan mood. Sering kali cukup 'Rio' saja, kadang menjadi 'Nakamura'.

Rio tak pernah merasa keberatan dengan apapun panggilan Karma. Ia hanya sedikit merasa penasaran.

Ketika suatu waktu ia menanyakan hal itu pada si pemuda merah, Karma hanya memberikan jawaban yang kelewat simpel.

"Karena Rio terlalu pendek, dan Nakamura terlalu panjang. Jadi tergantung lidahku saja, sedang ingin ngomong panjang atau pendek."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[7] Reuni.**

Setelah nyaris tujuh tahun kelas 3-E berpisah, diselenggarakanlah sebuah acara kumpul-kumpul untuk melepas rindu, di sebuah ballroom hotel.

Pertemuan mereka kali ini berjalan lancar. Meski sudah terlewat tujuh tahun, namun kebersamaan mereka belum juga berubah. Tanpa mereka duga, beberapa dari mantan anggota kelas 3-E ternyata sudah mulai merajut kesuksesannya sendiri. Di antaranya pula, tercipta beberapa pasangan yang tidak terduga. Misalnya adalah Chiba dan Hayami yang datang berdua. Mereka sukses meraih sorak-sorai menggoda dari seluruh ruangan.

Ketika acara baru akan dimulai, terdengar suara berisik dari balik pintu.

 _"Bantuin dong! Susah tau jalan pake ini!"_

 _"Makanya, kalau gak biasa tinggi, gausah sok tinggi."_

Ketika pintu terbuka, seluruh kelas 3-E menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang menarik; seorang Akabane Karma dan Nakamura Rio yang datang bersama.

 _"Ehem!_ Yang datengnya barengan," goda Megu disusul tawa yang lain.

Karma masih terlihat santai. Dengan cuek, ia menjawab, "Aku dateng sama dia, soalnya dia gak mau keliatan jomblo di depan mantan."

Di pojok ruangan, Maehara keselek coca cola.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[8] Sayur-mayur.**

Ketika melihat kepala pirang milik Rio, Karma sering kali terbayang pada jagung. Warna kuning rambut Rio dapat dengan tepat menyimbolkan warna jagung yang matang karena dibakar.

Ketika suatu sore Karma menyapa menggunakan sapaan yang amat sangat abnormal; _"Hai, Kepala jagung!"_

"Halo, _Cabe_."

Seisi lobi langsung menoleh penuh selidik, terutama om-om yang tengah berdiri di depan lift yang langsung memutar pandangannya bak tengah mencari harta karun.

Ternyata, Rio selalu mengibaratkan Karma dengan cabai. Tidak hanya karena kesamaan warna dengan rambutnya, namun juga karena sifatnya yang memang _nyelekit._

 _._

.

.

.

* * *

 **[9] Pergi.**

Di suatu musim gugur, Rio harus mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke Inggris selama satu bulan. Karma terlihat keberatan, namun Rio pun tak bisa menolak kesempatan besar itu.

Sebelum pergi, Rio memutuskan untuk memberikan kunci apartemennya pada Karma. Gadis itu tahu, tanpa kulkas miliknya, pulang-pulang Karma bisa hanya tinggal tulang dan kulit. Karena itu, ia mengisi penuh kulkasnya dengan berbagai macam bahan makanan. Sebagai balasannya, Karma wajib memastikan apartemennya tetap aman dan bersih.

Sebelum berangkat menuju bandara, Karma sempat melempar sebuah syal berwarna biru muda yang manis tepat ke wajah sang gadis. Dari wanginya pun Rio tahu, bahwa syal itu baru dibeli dari toko mahal.

Gadis itu pura-pura memukul Karma dengan kesal.

Namun segaris senyum pada akhirnya pun tetap lolos.  
.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[10] Jauh.**

Setelah Rio pergi, kamar apartemen Karma hanya diisi oleh suara konsol game. Pintu apartemennya pun tak pernah digedor dengan brutal lagi. Sudah dua minggu berlalu tanpa melihat kepala pirang itu lagi. Rio memang masih cukup sering mengirimkan pesan, sekedar menanyakan kabar Karma _("Kau belum mati karena kutinggal, 'kan?")_ , atau memastikan kamar apartemennya tetap bersih dan rapih.

Diam-diam, Karma memikirkan keadaan si gadis pirang di negeri orang.

Dan di benua lainnya, diam-diam pula, Rio selalu memikirkan Karma dan kondisi apartemennya di tangan sang pemuda merah.  
.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc/end.**

* * *

a/n;

makin kesini makin garing ya #hahah #ketawakering

awalnya saya mau pake sugaya sebagai mantan dari si mb rio, tapi karena mereka nyaris gaada interaksi... so saya pikir bakal lebih make sense kalo maehara aja, since dia mantannya banyak (?) #ndasmu

.

.

silahkan berikan kritik/saran/komentar;)))


End file.
